


When It's Right It's Right

by lady_ragnell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Modern Royalty, Multi, Polyamory, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything would probably be a little easier for them if Arthur weren't the heir to the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's Right It's Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/gifts).



> Written for a write-each-other-presents post at team gluttony.
> 
> The title is from "Afternoon Delight," for which I apologize.

“I think, really, the big question is which one of you gets to be the princess.”

Gwen, closest to Merlin since his head is resting on her stomach, takes it upon herself to swat gently at his hair. “That's the question you choose to ask? Honestly.”

“You aren't declaring yourself in the running?” Morgana asks from across the room, where she's checking her lipstick even though it's half an hour before any of them have to be anywhere. Gwen really wishes she would come back to bed.

“Merlin would make a disastrous royal spouse, even if we could talk the church into it,” says Arthur, who's sprawled across half the bed and probably dreadfully uncomfortable since Merlin's decided to rest half his bony lower body on him.

“Besides, it's obviously Gwen,” says Morgana, finishing with her lipstick and spinning around. “The press loves her, and it would get her a title. I've already got one. I suppose I can bestow it on Merlin if we decide that's truly necessary, but really, Arthur is the only one who probably ought to get married.”

Gwen looks to Arthur, who's usually fairly level-headed about these matters, to her surprise. He takes being the Prince of Wales very seriously, but he generally doesn't let it interfere with them. He makes an apologetic face at her instead of rolling his eyes. “You are the logical choice, I'm afraid, Guinevere. Morgana causes too many scandals and Merlin probably shouldn't be under the amount of press scrutiny that would come with the job.”

“A romantic proposal,” Merlin says into Gwen's hip. He seems to have gotten distracted rubbing little circles into the skin there with his thumb. “A regular prince charming, that's what you are.”

“I'd _like_ to marry all three of you. Unfortunately, as it can presently only be one, making the choice with logic seems wise. And don't start in on me, Merlin, you're the one who brought it up.”

“Are you serious about this, Arthur?” Morgana asks. She isn't smirking anymore, and she and Arthur are exchanging those looks they do so well, the ones that say they've known each other forever and conversations are much faster without inconveniences like words and gestures.

“I know we're all serious about this, but marriage?” asks Gwen, since she and Merlin ought to be part of this too. “It's unconventional, to say the least.”

Arthur reaches across the bed to touch her shoulder. “Actually, I think marriage would possibly be the only conventional thing about this relationship.” He looks around at all of them. “I can't say I haven't been thinking about it. I don't think I'm going to fall in love with anyone else any time soon, or out of love with any of you.”

“The press is going to watch pretty closely. They don't mind Morgana and I in and out of here all the time when the four of us are just friends, but how many sleepovers before the paps get suspicious?” asks Merlin. “If this kind of scandal comes out ...”

Gwen pets his hair a little and he moves into it. “You're good at keeping secrets.” She tries to keep her tone light. It's been six months since Merlin demonstrated his magic to them, and there are still delicate spots around it they all try not to deal with too much.

“I'm not saying we should do it tomorrow,” says Arthur. “I'm just saying that if the three of you continue to be dear friends and nothing more, that's going to attract attention as well. I would love for it to be all three of you, but if it can't ...”

“Gwen really is the smart choice.” Morgana comes back to the bed, perching on Gwen's side, and Arthur rolls in, displacing Merlin, who grumbles and resettles himself even though he can't possibly be comfortable. “But Merlin and I are going to have to steal all your thunder with the wedding of the century, if you do it.”

Merlin lifts his head to glare at her. “We will not. Quiet civil ceremony.”

“Outdoors, lots of flowers,” Morgana bargains.

“We don't have to be certain yet,” says Arthur, kissing Gwen's neck. He's always been good at telling when she's nervous about something. “But I've been thinking about it. It's nice to know that the rest of you have as well, at least a little. Nothing has to happen fast. But you three are it.”

All of them digest that in silence for a moment. Arthur is brave, so much Gwen can't stand it sometimes, and she reaches for his hand and squeezes it tight. “You're all it for me as well.”

“I wouldn't offer to marry Merlin for just anyone,” says Morgana, but there's a real smile overlaying the smirk she's trying to put on.

“Well, now I'm going to wait for you to propose on bended knee.” Merlin manages to maneuver himself so he can sit up instead of sprawling sideways on the bed. “We can do something for the four of us, too. When we're ready. It might not be official, but it would be something. We can do that first, if we want, so anything else is just paperwork.”

Merlin always knows just what to say, when it's getting overwhelming. He hasn't known her as long as Morgana and Arthur know each other, but she knows he feels just as lucky and overwhelmed as she does, here in this bed, the four of them together. “The four of us is the important part. The rest is just details, and we can figure them out later,” she says, and kisses Arthur, since he's closest.

They don't have to be anywhere quite yet, after all.


End file.
